THE FRITO BANDITO
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: [Magic Kaitou Fanfic] One-shot. Kid The Phantom Thief has arrived as no one thought he could and stolen what no one thought he would. The Cause? Simple. American television!


**THE FRITO BANDITO**

**The Kaitou Kid task force waited with baited breath at what was to be the next Kaitou Kid crime scene.**

**Aoko Nakamori stood idly by waiting for Kaito to get this over with so he could help her with her algebra homework. She spared a glance at Hakuba. Poor sap really didn't have much of a clue did he? Sure he was suspicious and always questions Kaito as if he were a Phantom Thief. However, Aoko had doubts that Hakuba actually _knew_ that Kaito was the Kid and that it wasn't just some stupid male game they played.**

**This amused her slightly. It also made it easier to form alibis for her best friend.**

**As for the task force, they didn't even _know_ what the Kid was planning to steal. Hell, even Aoko didn't know! She leaned back against the supporting vending machine reflectively.**

**The Kid note had been written in english this time (which was a problem all in it's own considering they had to bring in a translater just to read it).**

**In the end all the police really got out of it was 'Beika Historical Museum' and '10 o' clock Wednesday' which was good enough for them.**

**The old style grandfather clock began to chime as the hour hand point dutifully to 10 o' clock. The bells stringing out the officers nerves as Aoko clamly went to stand next to her father.**

**As the bells wound down the room began to fill with a eerie forest green mist.**

**Suddenly, in a puff of burgundy, a figure appeared standing on one of the overhanging rafters.**

**A light was suddenly falshed onto the the silhouette and everything went nutty right about there..**

**Aoko gawked.**

**The officers jaws' dropped.**

**Even Inspector Nakamori was speechless, which, where the Kid was concerned, was a shocker all on it's own. **

**Hakuba turned rather pale himself.**

**The Kid grinned, taking their reactions as a sign that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. **

**He stood there, in normal garb, of course. However, there were a few altercations...**

**Like the sombraro, for one.**

**Oh, and sure, there _were_ the bunny slippers.**

**And we certainly cannot forget the Ducky boxers he was wearing over his pants.**

**It made him look like a really odd comic book fan.**

**A _really _odd one.**

**Suddenly, the Kaitou started doing a little dance in the general direction of where Aoko had been previously leaning.**

**Dance. Dance. Dance.**

**On his tip-toes.**

**Dance. Dance. Dance.**

**In bunny slippers.**

**Dance. Dance. Dance.**

**He suddenly burst into a heavily, Mexican accented song as he continued dancing on the rafter.**

**"_I am the Frito Bandito!_" Dance. Dance. Dance. He danced off the rafter rafter and landed in front of the afore mentioned vending machine. "_I am here to steal your Fritos!!_"**

**...The afore mentioned vending machine also just happened to be a Frito machine.**

**The Kid instantainiously made the vending machine erupt in a fountain of magenta smoke and reappear, the size of a box of pocky, in his hand. He then swiftly stowed the mini-machine into his coat pocket.**

**And all the while, the police stood motionless, mouths agape. They kind of looked like fish, however, that couldn't currently help them catch the Kid.**

**In an instant he was gone. The police officers blinked a bit and looked sheepish, as thet had done not a thing to prevent his escape.**

**Aoko silently 'tsked' Kaito on his strange performance and went to tell her dad that she was heading home now. **

**He didn't seem to notice. She didn't blame him.**

**She still had that blasted algebra homework to do. Hopefully, Kaito wouldn't be _too_ late.**

**On the small walk home, as she _was_ out of police earshot, she chuckled to herself.**

**"I wonder if he really does own Ducky boxers or he just bought them for the occasion?" Her musing smile turned into a sly grin. "I would _really_ love to see them on him when worn properly!"**

**And sure enough, when Thursday morning rolled around, Kaito was wearing a pair of Ducky boxers just for Aoko.**

**And he was never allowed to watch American television again.**

**THE END**

**First off, if you didn't know, the Fritos song came from an American commercial in which the man was wearing a sombraro, bunny slippers, and Ducky boxers. However the Ducky boxers weren't over his clothes, but where the should be.**

**Secondly, Goover gave me this idea during P.E. and it tolled around in my mind for about a day before I was ready to write it. That day, however, there was much singing of the Fritos song. Unfortunately, we never found anyone to steal Fritos from...   
**


End file.
